1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to swimming pools. More particularly, the present invention relates to fiberglass swimming pools having preformed structures and sockets for securing various items underwater.
2. Related Art
Prefabricated fiberglass swimming pools are well-known in the art. Such pools generally consist of molded, one piece structures that rest within an excavated portion of ground, the latter defining an excavated floor that is compacted, typically with sand and water, and graded to the contours of the pool. Typically, once set into place the fiberglass pool is filled with water while construction sand is water-compacted around the outside of the pool to lock the pool into position. Thereafter, a coping is formed on the outer periphery of the pool and electrical connections and plumbing for heating and filtering are installed.
Advantageously, fiberglass pools have the ability to flex without loosing strength, which is especially important in areas where the ground may have a tendency to shift. Moreover, fiberglass pools are approximately seventeen times stronger than concrete, with a tensile strength of approximately 11,300 pounds per square inch. As a consequence, such flexibility allows the pool to expand and contract with the earth without being damaged. Moreover, because the tile trim affixed about the periphery of the pool is typically secured via a silicone adhesive silicone grout, such tile will also flex with the pool and thus remain more durably attached, unlike tile trim affixed to conventional concrete pools. Moreover, because silicone grout is utilized, the same is thus impervious to stains and algae growth. In fact, it is well-documented that the installation of a fiberglass pool is substantially easier and less time consuming versus the time it takes to construct and outfit a conventional concrete pool. Exemplary of such fiberglass pools include those pools produced by San Juan Products, Inc. of Lakeland, Fla.
Despite their numerous advantages, however, fiberglass pools have the drawback of not allowing for customized structures to be affixed thereto. Along these lines, because a fiberglass pool is generally formed as a unitary, molded structure, the same does not accommodate additional structures, such as benches, stools, or other like structures commonly integrated as part of a given pool's design. Along these lines, by virtue of the manufacturing process for forming fiberglass pools, such structures would necessarily have to be integrated as part of the molding process, which as a consequence would substantially complicate and add to the cost associated with manufacturing fiberglass pools. As such, consumers are often limited as to what additional options they can incorporate as part of their fiberglass pool, and thus cannot incorporate additional seats, stools, and the like that may be desired for a given customer. These same concerns apply with respect to sporting devices commonly integrated with pools, such as volleyball nets and basketball hoops. In this regard, there is typically no way to easily incorporate such structures without permanently affixing such structures in or around the swimming pool.
As such, there is a substantial need in the art for a system that can enable additional structures to be readily attached to and integrated with a fiberglass pool. There is additionally a need in the art for such a system that is of exceedingly simple construction, exceptionally durable, and can provide substantial options to pool purchasers while minimizing complications associated with the fiberglass pool manufacturing process.